Your debt has been paid
by Kotobukireji
Summary: Tamaki feels that all the food and tea bought in the host club are putting a strain on Kyouya. Tamaki decides to repay back his owe to Kyouya little does he know Kyouya already had his payback in mind...WARNING:lemon and BONDAGE


The host club had finished wrapping up for the day in music room three with all the customers making their way to the exit With Hikaru and Kaoru waving goodbye at the door.

The host began to take there leave aswell saying goodbye to one another before heading home.

Except for Tamaki and Kyouya.

Tamaki Groaned Stretching his arms wide."Another day gone pleasuring the ladies."

Kyouya sighed pushing his glasses back."Can't be helped it was your idea after all you know." He looks over to Tamaki who was starring off into space. "And The expenses on the tea are increasing."

Tamaki frowned."Yea but the well being of the Ladies is important for us."He crossed his arms."Maybe commoners coffee isn't that bad."

Kyouya couldn't help and smile at how Generous The excuse for a king had become over the past few 's known Tamaki for awhile now to know how Stupid and Idiotic He can be but,he could never see him in this kind of state.

_Especially infront of Kyouya._

Tamaki looked over at Kyouya who looked like he was contemplating how much money is now put on interest.

_I really need to make it up to him for keeping the expenses of the club..._

Tamaki walked over to Kyouya kneeling infront of him bulging his eyes in the most concerning look he could give to the broad boy."Is there any way i could make it up to you?"He asked.

Kyouya looked over, the blond boy was perched right underneath his nose asking for him to give an gave a devilish smirk with his lips.

"Well...There is one thing you could do. That suits your personality just right." Kyouya grinned.

Tamaki could feel the aura around them strengthen._Oh god..._

* * *

><p>Tamaki groaned."Kyouyaaaa,Is this really necessary? its so embarrassing..."<p>

They were at Kyouya's second estate house for a sleepover since his family were off in Hokkaido for a whole year and just in luck,The Maid outfit that Bosanoda had to wear was in the wardrobe in his guest room. The debt that Kyouya had in mind was half way there.

"You look fine now,say meow..." He teased stroking the blonds head that was perched on his lap sitting on the floor.

Tamaki grunted. "a-a, meow..."

Kyouya couldn't believe the site he was witnessing at his feet. The host club king down at his legs purring like a stray cat._Truly remarkable..._.

Tamaki looked up at Kyouya to see a smile he had never seen before_.He was actually enjoying himself..._

Tamaki lifted his head to stare at Kyouya."Are you having fun master?" He asked.

Kyouya stopped,he looked down at the boy who was looking towards him with cat ears starring eagerly. "Master? since when did it turn into role play?" He asked.

Tamaki shrugged."It kinda suits someone like you,the dark mysterious boy who actually cares deeply about his servants. it all sums up to you" he smiled lying his head back on Kyouya's thighs.

He never actually thought of him being someone like always was the type of male to shrug of girls and and only concentrate about the future of who would be taking over one of his dads big sell out he knew,was never going to come to him unless he was the first son.

But ever since Tamaki got involed that dream had never struck kyouya. Tamaki has really changed him for the better... or worse.

Kyouya sighed pulling Tamaki's chin up to his level earning a groan."Neko-san..."

"Hai master..."Tamaki replied looking into four eyes gulping down the hard sliva that had clogged his throat.

Kyouya grinned." i need one more thing..."

"One more-"

Tamaki was straddled to the bed with Kyouya's hands gripping him on his wrist. "Kyouya what are you-"

"It's master remember?" He implied.

Tamaki's lips were pressed down with Kyouya's with much force, Tamaki grunted in pain yet, immense pleasure. His tongue slid into Tamaki's mouth as his tongue entangled with Tamaki's nearly deap throating him.

Tamaki felt like he was going to gag,the force pushed down by Kyouya was way to much for him to cope. all in all,He wanted so much more than kissing.

Kyouya finally released Tamaki with a string of saliva breaking apart of there lips.

"Your..such...a...tease." He panted into the blonds ears as the bulge in his pants begin to strain against his maid outfit. It shot out like a tower.

Kyouya smirked. "My neko is excited."

"u-urusai m-master.." Tamaki jerked.

Kyouya chuckled as his hands caress down his blonds torso grasping his neko's length. He could already feel the pre-cum staining against the dress.

"You know this dress can be a hastle taking off you know..." He mocked. Tamaki squirmed in kyouya's grasp as his length kept twitching with the need of kyouya's touch.

"Master i've done something wrong again have i?" He asked in his seductive tone.

"oh yes and now..." Kyouya dug into the drawer beside the bed."You deserve to be restrained so you wont do anything wrong again."

He brought a pair of handcuffs that made Tamaki's eyes grow wide. "Master no, t-those are going to hurt-"

Kyouya interrupted, placing his lips against his making tamaki moan. "Trust me,Neko chan." Tamaki nodded.

He cuffed Tamaki's hands to the headboard making sure it wont cut too deep into his wrist. He gently kissed each on of Tamaki's hands before leaning back up.

"Now...what to do with you..." He sighed with the most grimacing face Tamaki had ever seen.

"Oh master please,just touch me right now i cant take it anymore..." Tamaki pleaded for him as he twist and turned making the pain in his length a little more better.

"Ok but before i go on i want to know if your ok with this.I dont want to hurt you for my own kinky desires." He reminded Tamaki resting his arms either side his waist.

Tamaki protested. "But i don't care what you do aslong as it's you Master."

Kyouya chuckled,_thats right, he's talking about the host club king after all.. "_Your such a good Uke Neko chan."

Tamaki purred in response sending Kyouya's arousal off the wall. _Fuck he's good._

Kyouya took three fingers and placed them infront of the blond. "suck."

Without hesitation,Tamaki sucked furiously on the fingers coating them all in Silva lube. Even with that Kyouya's arousal grew more. He took out the fingers form Tamaki's mouth making him whimper for more as he moved down to his crotch.

"Alright im gonna start now...tell me if it gets to much ok?" He nodded.

"alright here it goes-"

"wait!"

Kyouya looked up to see him blushing furiously across his face. "My length wants your licks m-master..."

Kyouya smirked."I cant tend to your needs right now but..." He climbed over Tamaki reaching his arm into the drawer picking up a a huge ring. "You can use this for awhile." He slid it down onto his length making Tamaki arch his back in the air with the pain of the small ring wrapping around his length. "Now you can hold it neko chan."

Tamaki wined. "B-but Master i-"

Kyouya couldn't wait. He slid all three fingers in without consent pumping rapidly as Tamaki's moans of pain grew louder. "Master s-stop i cant take it, it -it hurts so much!"

Kyouya looked up. "Dont worry it'll die down soon neko chan." He smiled. Tamaki nodded knowing that smile of Kyouya's mens he's being honest. Kyouya kept twisting and turning scissoring inside Tamaki's small hole as it became drench in his wetness. "F-fuck Tamaki your such a bad slut aren't you?" Kyouya reached down stroking his own erection.

Tamaki nodded. "Y-yes im so bad and i need to be punished master. Punish me,fuck me,do whatever pleases you."

That set Kyouya off. He pulled out his fingers and tugged on Tamaki's body pulling him closer to him straining against the cuffs that made him groan out in pain.

"i cant take it i need you."

He positioned himself infront of Tamaki's hole before entering his earning length inside.

"Aaaaah...mngh...i-i-its so huge Master!" Tamaki moaned out as his hole was being drilled by Kyouya. There moans were mixed together with pants and groans as he thrusted up against his prostrate.

"ah, there again, do it again Master i need it."Tamaki asked.

"ah..beg..for..me." He panted out thrusting again making Tamaki cry out.

"Fuck me Master kyouya i need your length to hit against me again!"

Kyouya obliged,He hit once more against his prostrate making tamaki grasp his hands into fist scrapping his own skin.

They were so close. Kyouya thrusted up harder making a huge impact inside him. "G-god if you weren't so tight i wouldn't be...mngh..comming...this fast.."

"Master...i can't hold it im so close..." He replied smaking himself against kyouya.

"argh...lets..mm..cum together."

He drew his head next to tamaki's crashing his lips against his as they both climaxed. Tamaki moaned in the embrace arching his back once more as Kyouya's cum filled inside of him.

He drew out panting loudly. "did i go too hard?"

Tamaki shook his head. "You were great master b-but..." He looked down at his shaft that was desperately twitching for attention. Kyouya giggled before releasing Tamaki's hands against the headboard, climbing off the bed and moving infront of him.

"Touch yourself." He ordered.

Tamaki bit his lip. "Myself? B-but i wanted your touch Master...your hands feel more better.."

Kyouya smile turned evil leaning down at the neko. "I want you as my personal host from now on. i want to see you pleasure yourself." He grinned.

Tamaki gulped as he removed the ring making his erection leap up. He began pumping up and down with both hands moaning 'master' constantly as he flung his back, back on the bed. "I-im so close Master i cant-aaah." He interrupted his own sentance spraying his own juice over his dress onto the sheets as he groaned in pleasure.

He panted. "Have i repaid my debt Master?"

Kyouya chuckled. "You have, my neko chan..."


End file.
